All Your Hidden Pieces
by grimorie
Summary: They didn't take everything away, there's still something left in her. Dani Reese, Charlie Crews. Vague Crews/Reese


**Title**: All Your Hidden Pieces

**Author**: Monic

**Rating**: PG

**Characters**: Dani Reese, Charlie Crews

**Summary**: _They didn't take everything away, there's still something left in her_

**Spoilers**: Season 1 (vague)

**Disclaimers**: Does not belong to me even though I wish it was.

**A/N**: Series of snippets, un-beta'd. Meme rules as follows:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**Fandom** : _Life_

_

* * *

  
_

_Teenage Kiss by Joakim_

Charlie ran his hands on the fruit he smiled and grinned as the sun hit his skin. He was near the pool, pina coladas on the table and two women in bikinis beside him.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss Tina (or Gina's) neck. She giggled, moved then jumped up, pulled him. He let out a sound of protest then let himself be pulled. "Have you ever swam naked?"

"Once or twice." He answered.

Gina (he was sure this time) pulled at the tie on her bikini, let it fall. She looked at him with raised eyebrows. He followed, dropped his pants, pulled his shirt over his head. Gina had her arms spread, eyes closed and fell onto the pool. The Nestea plunge. He could do that, he spread his arms wide but fell face forward.

It hurt.

_Now or Never - High School Musical 3_

Shoe store. She was in a shoe store, past the shoe store and running across the mall with a pop song playing over the scratchy speakers. This is the last chance. She wasn't going to let him get away. Dani pounced over the chair, disrupted the couple enjoying a cuddle, dove ahead and ran. She glanced behind, saw Stark following along and despite herself felt a little impressed. A little. Didn't stop her from increasing speed.

The dirt bag tossed some old lady off the side and that just don't play. Dani vaulted over the tables, pounced and dropped, hit the deck. Hit the guy straight on the back. He fell, face down. Dani on top of him, knee on his back and clapped the irons on his wrists. Caught.

_Sorry - Gram Rabbit_

She wasn't stable not with this thing running in her blood. Harsh metallic fever and really what could count more? She was running again and she couldn't stop laughing. Really can't. Pedro was looking at her funny.

"My name's not Pedro," Pedro said.

"Oh, yeah," she returned, not really caring, who would? "My name's not Alexa either."

"Funny, I thought so."

"Yeah?" She should be scared. She's not, she's past caring. She pressed her lips to his shoulders. "Run with me."

He smiled at her. "Maybe. Where to?"

"Mexico, Bahamas." She suggested.

"You like the beach?"

"I love the beach."

"Funny," he said again, "I do too."

She smiled, placed her chin on his shoulder, "Good."

"Good."

"I love you, _Bonita_."

Dani smiled. "So do I."

_I'm Against It - Ramones_

The car rammed forward. Dani hit the gear shift, tires kicking up the dust, the car bounced again hitting a pothole, rattling them, shoulders hitting. Beside her Crews laughed he tried to keep it in but it bubbled out of him. Dani tried not to notice. Hit the brakes, clutch and changed the gear again. The siren turned red and noisy over their heads. Been a while since she drove stick but it was getting back to her, fast, like riding a fucking bike.

She could see the black car up ahead, zooming fast.

Arc Reaktor - Ramin Djawadi (Iron Man Soundtrack)

Not enough time, not enough time, like a drum in her head. Not enough time. It's almost too soon, she can't do this. Not yet. She pressed herself against the wall, cocked the gun, beside her she could feel her partner's erratic breathing. He didn't expect it either.

One. Two. Ready. She moved her head a little, ready. She swung and they turned, guns cocked. It was dark, no one was in the corridor. It was too--

_Fuck a duck._

Dani rammed her gun on the door before it slammed shut. Hit her hand, choked back a scream. Crews was beside her, kicked the door open. Hand hurt like a son of a bitch.

"Alright?"

"He's getting away," was what she said.

"I know."

"He jumped down the window."

"Yeah."

They ran to the window, it was a drop, not enough to kill. "Let's jump."

_They Are Night Zombies! - Sufjan Stevens_

Dark night, Mexico night, balmy and yet cool and chilly and smooth. Mexico night. They were playing power ballads up there, in the resort with lights swinging.

Hypnotic beat driving even here.

"What are we doing here?" She muttered, feeling the sand between her toes, hair coming undone by the wind.

"Hunting." He murmured, moving close, arms over her own. So close to her, felt his lips ghost over her hair, her scalp and she pushed back just a little.

"Hunting what?"

"Ghosts."

She closed her eyes, felt the wind, heard the waves. "This is a dream."

"Yes."

"You're dead."

A smile, she felt it, lips shifting on her hair. "Yes. Of course."

"You should have listened to me."

"Would you have really have done it?" He asked, curious. "Run away, leave it all, for me?"

"Yes."

His smile was wide. She could imagine it, even after all these years. "Liar. You're a cop to the bone. Shoulda known."

"Did you?"

"I don't know. I'm only a dream, Dani."

_Seasons of Love - Rent_

525,600 minutes, didn't that song say that? Measuring time, a year. Charlie liked sunsets. He smiled with his eyes close. There was a shift and a sigh beside him. "Are you okay?"

"Jumping was a bad idea."

"You did anyway," he said.

"I know." Not testy, just stating a fact.

"Isn't the sunset nice?"

There was no response. He opened his eyes, turned a little saw Dani bring the coffee to her lips, looking at the sunset.

"Yeah," she said, finally, "it's nice."

_Last Night I Dreamt Somebody loved me - Low_

The jump was stupid. Her body ached all over, she's been jumping a lot lately. Still, Dani glanced at the perp, screaming about police brutality. They caught their man, slimy bastard.

She needed a drink. Or coffee. Coffee could do. She settled beside her partner and drank the coffee. Dani was tired.

Damn fine night. The sun sank and everything was going so well and the dreams haven't been haunting this time.

Dani wondered if she ever stopped feeling tired, let her head drop to her side, felt the support and her eyes drifted close. Tired. She could stay this way forever... Night time and the sea and--- reality pushed in, memory pushed in and Dani pushed the tiredness. Opened her eyes, saw Charlie looking down at her.

_Isis - Yeah Yeah Yeahs_

This was how life was, running again but this time with another different juice running her blood. Adrenaline. She was almost grinning too. Almost. Can't help it. This is where life should be. Hidden pieces of things.

She was running and free and all alone in this place, blood pounding in her ears, pavement hard under her feet. Run, Dani, Run. She was free.

_All my loves are hidden pieces._

They didn't take everything away, there's still something left in her, something for her, something that's hers.

Dani threw her head back and into the night sky laughed.

_Cannot Believe My Eyes - Dr. Horrible/Penny_

It's really all about circles, that's at least what Charlie would say. Circles, back to the beginning. Karma. She can't stop smiling. She can't believe her eyes.

"This is all so awesome." He said.

She made a face. "Don't say that."

"What?" Pale eyelashes.

"'Awesome' doesn't fit you."

He rolled his eyes. She raised her eyebrows. He rolled her eyes at her. "Are you exasperated with _me_?"

"It happens."

"It happens?" A little outraged.

"Sure," he says with a shrug. "You're always all gloom and doom."

"I am not always--"

He smiled. "Okay."

-- end--


End file.
